


Teach us Something Please

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alice is your hero, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, And Hela too, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mwahaha, Rating has changed, Slytherin!Hux, TellyAl, look! more Star Wars porn, much to Telly's chagrin, the gross bits are being added, who's apparently a fan favourite, you kinky bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux valued hard work above all else. The moment a huge project was completed, he was filled with an utter sense of relief. Of course, he liked it even better when someone else did the work for him, which naturally had him placed in Slytherin like all of his ancestors before him.</p><p>Ben Solo did not value hard work above anything. When he worked hard, it was out of necessity rather than desire. He did however hate when a job was not done properly and would rather do something himself to ensure good results than watch someone else try and muck up his efforts. So what house was he sorted into? Damn that hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rubbish title and summary. Both might change in the future. Please enjoy!

Armitage Hux valued hard work above all else. The moment a huge project was completed, he was filled with an utter sense of relief. Of course, he liked it even better when someone else did the work for him, which naturally had him placed in Slytherin like all of his ancestors before him.

He walked the corridor with a confidence that radiated brilliantly, a confidence he had built himself over the year he had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He smirked as Phasma fell into step beside him, the Slytherin beater draping an arm across his shoulders.

“So, Tage, are you ready to see the new first years?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I hope none of them cry this year when they’re sorted,” he replied as they entered the Great Hall, making their way toward the Slytherin table where Thanisson and Mitaka waited.

They watched in vague boredom as the First Years began to file in, all gaping in absolute wonder at their surroundings. Hux tuned out the speeches that came prior to the sorting ceremony, letting his eyes flit over the sea of expectant faces. He remembered being in their position just a year prior, fresh faced and excited to be attending this most prestigious school. Most of the wonder, however, had worn off within the first few months. Hux wasn’t exactly what you could call easily impressed.

He slowly tuned back into his surroundings as the ceremony finally began. He watched in silence as one after the other, first years were sorted. He clapped politely whenever someone was placed in Slytherin, but otherwise simply watched, unamused; that is, until a particular first year caught his eye.

He wasn’t particularly attractive. His nose and ears were too big, his hair scruffy and badly cut, his limbs were gawky and awkward. Hux pointed him out to Phasma.

“Unless that one manages to be incredibly gifted in dueling, he won’t last a month,” he mused. Phasma smirked.

“How much do you want to bet he’ll be put in Hufflepuff?” she whispered as the boy’s name was called.

“Solo, Ben,” said Headmistress Organa with an odd sort of smile. The awkward boy, Ben Solo, trudged up the stairs to the stool, sitting and letting the hat be placed onto his head.

The hall was completely silent for at least five minutes as the boy seemed to be having an intense mental argument with the Sorting Hat. Finally, the frown on the boys face seemed to morph into a look of resignation and the hat shouted out, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Hux looked on in gleeful amusement as Ben dragged himself to the Hufflepuff table, his shoulder being patted by a third year Gryffindor from across the way.

“Looks like Bambi’s friends with Poe Dameron. He won’t be slaughtered as quickly as we thought,” Phasma stated, nudging Hux playfully.

“We’ll see about that, Phas,” he said back. “We’ll see.”  
………

Ben Solo did not value hard work above anything. When he worked hard, it was out of necessity rather than desire. He did however hate when a job was not done properly and would rather do something himself to ensure good results than watch someone else try and muck up his efforts.

The Sorting Hat had argued with him tooth and nail for nearly seven minutes until he finally conceded that he would never be a Gryffindor like his mother or a Slytherin like his father or grandfather. He was placed in Hufflepuff, much to his chagrin.

As he took his seat, Poe tried to comfort him from the Gryffindor table, but he was distracted from his childhood friend’s words by an odd prickling feeling that he was being watched.

Ben turned slightly, catching the gaze of a very tall blonde girl sitting at the Slytherin table.

“Poe, who is that?” he whispered, cutting Poe’s words off. Poe looked to where Ben motioned, air hissing in between his teeth.

“That’s Phasma. She’s only a second year and already the Captain of the Slytherin Quiddich team. And the guy beside her is Hux, probably the creepiest guy you’ll ever have the misfortune to meet.”

A Hufflepuff second year beside Ben leaned in, whispering conspiratorially.

“I heard he stole a Gryffindor girl’s cat to practice dark magic on it.”

Poe nodded. “Yep. He’s a complete psychopath and when she’s with him, they’re a force to be reckoned with. The brains and the brawn; if they’re eyeing you, it can’t be for a good reason.”

Ben glanced over once more toward the Slytherin table, starting as his eyes met a pair of clear green eyes. Hux smirked, nodding in greeting. He could swear that the room became warmer just then.

Poe snorted. “Ben, you’re blushing.”

“I am not!” he argued, crossing his arms. Poe opened his mouth to retaliate when the Headmistress rose to give her speech.

“Hello, girls and boys. May I be the first to say, welcome to Hogwarts!”

Cheers erupted through the great hall. The slightly wrinkled but proud woman raised her hand and the place was immediately silent.

“Now that you’ve all been sorted, there are only a few orders of business to get through before the feast. Firstly, I would like to introduce our new Divination Instructor, Professor Maz Kanata.”

People politely applauded as a very tiny wrinkled woman stood on her chair and smiled before going back to flirting shamelessly with the particularly hairy assistant groundskeeper.

“Secondly, I have been asked to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is, indeed, forbidden to anyone under seventeen. Now then, I implore you to enjoy your feast. Dig in!”

Gasps filled the air as the tables were suddenly piled high in food of every kind. Everyone grabbed at it excitedly, chattering with the people around them.

Ben listened to Poe ramble happily, adding in a few things here and there. His eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table every few minutes, catching sight of Hux who was still staring intensely at him even when Phasma had turned away to chat with the others seemingly in their group.

The redhead’s smile was oddly charming and Ben wondered what he must be thinking as he picked at his food. He supposed he’d find out soon enough.  
………


	2. Chapter Two

Hux had essentially forgotten about Ben Solo’s existence for approximately three years. He had taken no steps in meeting the awkward Hufflepuff so he had apparently just slipped from his mind.

However, in the first week he had done some meddling and learned that Ben was the son of Headmistress Leia Organa and Groundskeeper and Quidditch Professor Han Solo. He didn’t much care. Phasma seemed much more interested in Solo than Hux was, actually going so far as to sit with him at the Hufflepuff table whenever Hux was busy in the Library.

Hux strolled down the long corridor of the Hogwarts express, brand new Prefect badge shining on his chest as he approached his group’s usual compartment. He slid open the door.

“Hey Phas-” He paused mid-step as his eyes landed on an unfamiliar face.

“Hux, where were you? We thought you were dead!” Thanisson exclaimed before being nudged almost savagely by Mitaka and Phasma. Hux frowned slightly, turning his gaze away from the newcomer to his friends.

“At a meeting. I’ve been made a Prefect.”

Phasma laughed. “What a coincidence. So have I.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Than why were you not at the meeting? It was mandatory, Phas.”

Phasma rolled her eyes in return. “I’ve already been told I can make it up later.” She winked suggestively past her dark sunglasses.

“Anyway, Kylo,” she said, turning away from Hux towards the stranger. “I presume you know Armie Hux?”

The boy, Kylo, shrugged, sweeping a nonchalant gaze over Hux.

“I believe I’ve seen him before but I’ve never been formally introduced.”

Hux looked over Kylo, a single brow raised. He was pale, but pleasantly so, his skin dotted with freckles and moles. His hair framed his oddly attractive face in waves, long and inky black. His limbs were long and shockingly graceful with a sort of hidden power behind them. Hux had a feeling that this stranger could easily subdue someone without even a fleeting thought of using magic.

He met Kylo’s large eyes with his own, seeing something familiar in those depths of black and what looked to be faded red.

Hux looked to Phamsa for an explanation as he suddenly realised who this stranger was. He was distracted by his thoughts when a head popped through the door.

“Kylo, Rey’s looking for you,” said a dark skinned Slytherin. “Oh. Hey Captain Phasma, Hux. Good to see you guys. Sorry for the interruption.”

Phasma nodded in greeting toward her brand new second year chaser. “Finn. Say hello to Dameron for me. Let him know we’re going to crush him this year.”

Finn smiled good naturedly as Kylo stood from his seat, making his way toward the door of the car.

“It was nice speaking to you as usual, Phasma,” Kylo stated with a polite nod. “Mitaka, Thanisson… Hux.”

Hux had to hold back a shiver as he watched the retreating back of Kylo Ren.

“Phasma, tell me that wasn’t who I thought that was!” Hux hissed, sitting in the place where Kylo was previously.

“Indeed it was. The awkward Hufflepuff, Ben Solo, is now very pretty. How’s that for good karma?”

………

Hux swore he was dreaming. This was just not right, nor was it fair. After their initial meeting on the train, Ren, as was his name now for some reason, had completely ignored him in favour of being dragged around by some first year Hufflepuff girl.

Ren had also joined the Quidditch team as Hufflepuff’s new seeker. He seemed virtually unstoppable now, whether in the air or on the ground. The bastard had even begun giving a damn about his classes, his scores quickly shooting up to the top.

All of the Professors that had been previously enamoured by Hux’s charm and unquestionable skill in everything he did had shifted their gazes to Kylo Ren; Hux hated him for it.

He sighed as he stood in the stands on the Quidditch pitch. He was only there because he had promised Phasma he would be. He’d never much cared for Quidditch.

His father, previously the Potion’s Master at Hogwarts until Professor Snoke had taken over, had thought it an enormous waste of valuable time. Hux found that he quite agreed. He’d much rather be in the Library, away from overzealous screaming and shoving and obnoxious cheering.

He watched unconcernedly as green and silver robes twisted around black and yellow. The score was currently in Slytherin’s favour as Mitaka swerved past Jessika Pava, scoring another goal as Phasma smacked a bludger straight into Rey Solo.

Suddenly, Hux’s eyes snapped up to see Ren break into action.

 _“It seems Kylo Ren has spotted the snitch! If he manages to catch it, it’s game over for Slytherin!”_ yelled the announcer excitedly.

Ren swerved through other players, arm outstretched as he reached for the snitch. He abruptly dove as a bludger came at him from behind. Hux gasped, hands gripping the railing as he realised the bludger was following him.

Phasma paused in the air, watching the rogue bludger confusedly as if it had personally offended her. Ren pulled up at the last second before he hit the ground, but so did the bludger. He went up further and further, still following the snitch, until he was barely visible through the clouds.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath. There was a sudden loud crack that echoed across the pitch and Hux felt his heart stop as he spotted Ren hurtling toward the ground, his broom following after. Screams filled the air as he descended, struggling to reach his broom from where it was barely an arm’s length away.

Hux closed his eyes, whispering a spell under his breath. Ren’s fingers wrapped around his broom, ceasing his descent suddenly enough to dislocate his wrist. Ren only winced, pulling himself up onto his broom and holding up a closed fist. He opened his hand to reveal the golden snitch.

_“Unbelieveable! Ren has done it! He’s caught the snitch! Hufflepuff wins!”_

Cheers erupted across the field. Hux let out a long breath, sinking back into the bench behind him in what could only be described as utter relief. It was short-lived however as the second bludger came in out of nowhere, speeding toward him with a vengeance. Hux raised his wand and called out a spell and the thing burst into flames.

Ren landed clumsily, immediately surrounded by his team. Hux watched as they walked him off the field, congratulating him heartily.

He had a moment of surprise as Kylo Ren’s dark eyes locked onto him from across the pitch. Ren nodded to him in thanks before disappearing into the changing rooms with his team. Hux cursed under his breath as he felt his face heat up.

Damn that Kylo Ren.

.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up. Woo hoo! This'll be a rather short one. Just a sort of overview of their time at Hogwarts.
> 
> Comment and Kudos because we love your feedback
> 
> -Al and Hela


	3. Chapter 3

It was two years later and Hux was exhausted. He’d just completed all of his assignments for the next week or so as well as all of his duties as Head Boy. He glanced up at the tower of books surrounding him, sighing tiredly.

He was torn between knowing he should put the books away and going to bed as soon as he could. He felt his eyelids drooping as he rose from his seat in the very back of the library, picking up one of the large stacks and trudging to the proper section.

He froze when he spotted movement from the corner of his eye. He quirked an eyebrow, glancing around curiously for any signs that he wasn't alone. He turned a corner and was on the floor in a heartbeat, books scattered and a heavy weight on his chest. He glanced up in shock and all he could see was a pair of startled dark eyes.

“Ren? What on earth are you-” Hux was interrupted with a hand clamped over his mouth. He huffed incredulously, trying to shove Ren off of him when he heard a low growl. He shot a look of confusion and fear at Ren but the other boy wasn't paying attention, instead gazing off into the distance with an intensely focused expression.

Ren abruptly shot off of the ground, dragging Hux with him. He pulled the disgruntled red head behind a bookshelf, pressing their backs to it.

“Ren, what the hell is going on?” Hux questioned in a fierce whisper.

“Stay here,” Ren replied, pulling out his wand and disappearing around the corner. Hux waited with baited breath, feeling as if he would drown in the silence that stretched on.

Suddenly, a shout echoed through the dark library followed by an inhuman roar and a blinding flash of red light.

“Run!” Ren yelled. Hux almost obeyed before snapping out of his fear driven trance.

“Don't tell me what to do!” he yelled back, immediately rushing toward the light.

The scene he came upon was one he definitely didn't expect. Ren was pinned to the floor, the hand clutching his wand gripped tightly around the wrist by what appeared to be a tentacle with sharp teeth on it.

Ren struggled against the creature which appeared to be a rather large and angry Rathtar. From what Hux could see, Ren had a rather deep slash across his face to his shoulder, and a nasty wound on his side that bled dark red through his shirt.

“Hux! Get out of here!” Kylo demanded, kicking the creature’s flank as it’s tentacle wound up his arm, slicing into the flesh. “Are you insane!” Hux yelled, drawing his own wand and aiming it at the beast.

Hux muttered a curse under his breath, his wand sparking red and severing the tentacle clutching Ren’s wrist. Ren grunted, arching his back to lift his lower body and kicking the Rathtar’s underside. As the creature shrieked in pain, Ren rolled backwards, landing on his feet and springing up.

“Obtrunco!” Ren shouted, red blasting from his wand and hitting the Rathtar directly in the chest. Ren sprinted at Hux, tackling him to the ground.

“Accio table!” he yelled, summoning a table and kicking it over as a make-shift barricade. Hux flinched as a repulsive squelching sound echoed through the library, accompanying the shrieking of the Rathtar before both sounds abruptly stopped.

Ren pushed himself up, glancing cautiously over the table. His shoulders sagged in relief.

“Is it dead?” Hux half-whispered.

“Yes. It's dead,” Ren sighed. Hux nodded in relief. That feeling of calmness ended quite suddenly when he realised that Ren was seated on his hips, essentially straddling his thighs.

Ren glanced back down at Hux with an almost smile, his eyes glinting with excitement. He didn't seem to notice Hux’s discomfort. Was it really discomfort or was it something else entirely?

Both boys jumped as the library doors banged open. Headmistress Organa rushed in, wand drawn and lit, followed by a few more teachers. Hux shoved Ren off of him, sending him backwards to the floor in a heap.

“What in the name of-” Leia started but froze when her eyes landed on the mutilated Rathtar.

“Oh my…” she said in shock, flicking her wand and sending small orbs of light to the lanterns to light up the library.

“What happened here?” she inquired. The teachers behind her began to spread out to search the area.

“Leia,” called Han Solo. The groundskeeper motioned toward the sideways table. The Headmistress nodded with a stern look, pointing her wand at the makeshift barricade.

“Mobiliarbus,” she said, moving the table aside with a flourish. Ben and Hux glanced up, startled as they were revealed. Headmistress Organa looked momentarily surprised before her expression hardened and she crossed her arms.

“Ben Solo Organa! What the hell did you do?” she demanded. Ren scoffed.

“Yes thank you, Mother, for that amazing vote of confidence. Really shows how much you trust me,” Ren replied dryly.

“Do I really have any reason to trust you when you pull the kind of shit that you do? Oh you are so in trouble-”

“If I may interject, Headmistress,” Hux said as politely as possible. “I witnessed the entire thing. These events, though unfortunate, we're not Ren’s fault. In fact, in doing what he did, he saved my life and possibly the lives of many more students. He also single handedly defeated a fully grown Rathtar which, as you know, is an impressive feat for a group of skilled Hunters let alone one sixth year.”

A couple teachers nodded in agreement at Hux’s words. Leia sighed in resignation.

“Very well. I apologise, Ben. On this occasion, Hufflepuff and Slytherin receive 50 points each.”

The assistant Groundskeeper suddenly let out what sounded like a roar, approaching Ren.

“Chewy, what is it?” Han questioned, looking vaguely concerned. Chewbacca reached out, lifting Ren's bloody arm gently.

“Oh Ben,” Leia whispered, her stern features shifting to motherly concern. “Armitage, would you take him to the Medical Wing?” she asked.

Hux nodded obediently, pulling Ren’s uninjured arm over his shoulder and allowing him to lean his weight on him.

The two walked silently down the empty corridors of Hogwarts, Hux holding Ren up as the other limped along.

“So,” Hux started. “What was that thing doing here anyway?” he inquired.

“I don't know. I was in the potions classroom when it just sort of appeared,” Ren answered.

“Wait. You're seriously telling me that you ran, and it chased you, all the way from the dungeons to the library?”

Ren began to shrug but hissed in pain as the movement jarred his injuries. Hux sighed.

“What kind of moron are you?” he said incredulously.

“The kind that, what was it, saved my life and possibly the lives of many more students,” Ren shot back, mocking Hux’s earlier statement with an exaggerated impression of his voice.

Hux rolled his eyes. “This is the thanks I get for saving you from your mother’s wrath? Well fine, maybe you should just walk to the Medical Wing yourself,” he said with no real fire. Ren snorted in amusement before going into a small coughing fit.

They finally reached the Medical Wing, the Nurse bustling over to lead Ren to a cot. Hux left rather quickly, not daring to look back. He thought back to the moment before Headmistress Organa showed up when Ren was straddling his hips. He remembered how he had felt quite vividly, red staining his pale cheeks. He shook his head.

This was not how he thought his night would go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An actual new chapter! TellyAl is back after a small absence. It's been rather busy here what with our two new arrivals!
> 
> That's right! A member of TellyAl has very recently given birth to a wonderful little girl named Angellina Bella and a lovely little boy named Gabirel Dal. Little Jelly and Gabe are sort of a collective handful so please excuse us if we're late. 
> 
> Otherwise, we hope you enjoyed this chapter! We hope to have more up soon! Long live Armie-geddon!
> 
> ~-= TellyAl and Hela
> 
> Spell meanings:  
> Ben's spell, Obtrunco, was just Latin for "To kill or mutilate". 
> 
> Leia's was a canon spell, Mobiliarbus, used for moving things with a wand.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux awoke in a chair with a blanket draped over him. Drowsily, he glanced around. He was still in the Medical Wing, seated next to a sleeping Kylo Ren. The other teen was heavily bandaged up, only half of his face visible. His breathing was deep and even, his eyes moving in rem behind his eyelids. Hux reached out slowly, hesitantly brushing a lock of raven hair from the pale face. He let his hand rest on Ren’s cheek, caressing it softly so as not to wake him.

Before he could do something foolish, he pulled away, making his way toward the exit. As he walked out of the Medical Wing, he had no idea of the dark eyes following him.

………

“So, did you hear what happened in the library? Who do you think let the Rathtar in?” Mitaka inquired as Hux sat in his usual seat beside Phasma in the Great Hall.

“My money’s on that Groundskeeper, Solo. He's always smuggling things into the castle,” Thanisson replied conspiratorially. Phasma leaned over to Hux as the two chattered, nudging him.

“You were in the library last night, weren’t you?” she asked. Hux nodded. “… Well? Did you see what happened?” she pried, shaking his arm. Hux batted her away.

“I did, but I can't tell you here. Let's go,” he said, standing from his seat and leading Phasma out of the Great Hall.

“Alright,” he said as they turned a corner into a hidden alcove. “You have to swear to me that this stays between us.”

Phasma nodded quickly, obviously interested.

“So, I _was_ in the library last night. There was a Rathtar but it wasn't just some random occurrence. It was in the dungeons. I'm guessing that someone was keeping it there, though I don't know who or what for.”

“Hold on. How did it get from the dungeons to the library?” Phasma questioned. Hux sighed slightly, already feeling the blush traveling up his neck.

“Well… I wasn't the only one in the library. Ren was also there. He found the Rathtar while he was in the Potions room and it chased him from there to the Library.”

Phasma’s eyebrows rose at the mention of Ren and a smirk spread across her face.

“Before you say anything disgusting, nothing happened,” Hux snapped, crossing his arms.

“Nothing?” Phasma sighed, sounding a bit put out.

“Nothing… Sort of…” Hux admitted. Phasma nearly squealed, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Tell me!”

Hux shoved her away, brushing off his jacket in annoyance. “It really wasn't anything significant. When he blew up the Rathtar, he pushed me down and summoned cover. When it was done, he pushed up to look over the table and he happened to be on my lap,” Hux said dismissively, unable to help the blush spreading from his neck to his face.

Phasma ooh’d teasingly, nudging Hux. “So you got a good feel of his arse, right? I bet all that time on the Quidditch pitch has really done him well.”

“Stop it."

"Is that why he's in the Med Wing? You stabbed him with your bony hips?"

"Shut up!"

………

Ren was allowed to leave the Medical Wing after only a few days. Whether that was because he was completely healed up or because the staff refused to put up with him any longer, no one could say. Nonetheless, he strolled out of the doors only to be immediately enveloped in a hug from… someone; someone much shorter than him with a very tight grip.

“Ben! Thank the maker you're alright! We were so worried when mum told us what happened!” Rey squeaked, tightening her python-like grip.

“Rey, I think you’re cutting off his air flow,” Poe chuckled from behind the small Hufflepuff third year.

“Oh. Sorry,” she said sheepishly, releasing her hold on Ren. He sucked in a deep breath, holding his side in slight pain.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked, staring at where his hands covered his side.

“I'm fine. It's just a cut there,” he said, patting Rey’s shoulder.

“Oh! Got a battle scar?” Poe asked teasingly, reaching out and lifting the hem of Kylo’s shirt.

“Jesus. You call that thing a cut? You’re missing a chunk of your body!”

Ren batted away Poe’s hand, smoothing his shirt down and adjusting his poorly tied black and yellow tie.

“I don't even really remember getting it,” he shrugged. Finn stepped forward with a huff, reaching out to fix Ren’s tie.

“I've shown you how to tie this a million times! It's really not that hard,” he grumbled, shaking his head.

“So what happened, anyway? All we know is that you fought a Rathtar and somehow survived. How did it get here?” Poe asked.

“I don't know,” Ren shrugged. “I was in the Potions room finishing an assignment for Professor Snoke when I heard a noise. I thought it was Snoke and I wasn't technically supposed to be in his classroom alone so I hid in the supplies cupboard. I heard a growl behind me and I felt something on my leg so I turned and lit up my wand and there it was.”

Finn smoothed down Ren’s tie as he finished fixing it. “Why did Snoke have a Rathtar in his supply cupboard?” Rey questioned.

“Yeah and how the fuck did he get it in there? I know it's a big room but the door is so tiny,” Poe said.

“You don’t think the Professor had anything to do with it, do you?” Finn asked.

“No,” Ren answered immediately.

“Why not?" Rey demanded. "You know as well as we do that he’s been after mum’s job for years. A Rathtar loose in the school would be a perfect way to get her fired-”

“I understand what you’re saying, I just don't believe it was him,” Ren said, cutting Rey off with a note of finality. Rey sighed, shaking her head.

“Ben, I know Snoke is somewhat of a mentor to you, but he’s bad news.” Kylo turned away, signalling the end of that particular topic. Poe squeezed Rey’s shoulder reassuringly.

“It’s alright. He’ll realise it sooner or later,” he said.

“I know,” Rey replied. “I just don't want that to be when Snoke is trying to kill his mother.

Or him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there isn't much excitement in this chapter and I'm sorry! Alice is actually off on her honeymoon so I didn't exactly want to write any major plot points with my partner in crime missing!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day!
> 
> ~Telly


	5. Chapter 5

Hux was a bastard, in multiple definitions of the word. He was arrogant, rude, spiteful, some would even say humourless, but one thing he could never be identified as would be stupid. Hux was dangerously intelligent, which is precisely why he knew this moment he was now suffering through would be utterly unavoidable, but he was exasperated nonetheless when confronted outside of the Great Hall by Rey, Finn, and Poe. All three looked differing degrees of upset, from Poe looking casually concerned, Finn looking earnestly worried, and Rey at the opposite end of the spectrum looking absolutely livid.

“Oi! General Ginger!” Rey yelled as she stormed toward him. Hux took several deep breaths before turning to face the short but angry Hufflepuff.

“May I help you?” he asked as calmly as he could. She snorted derisively.

“I don't have time for your shite, Hux,” she snapped. “I'm willing to bet that you know why I’m here,” she continued with a matter-of-fact tone that made Hux’s teeth grind. Instead of honouring Rey’s statement with an answer, Hux turned to face Finn, eyebrow raised high in his usual expression of arrogant annoyance.

“What is she on about?” he asked imperiously. Finn glanced at Rey nervously as she fumed but turned to answer Hux regardless.

“We want you to watch Professor Snoke. We think he had something to do with the Rathtar that attacked you and Ben… I mean Ren.”

Hux scoffed at his fellow Slytherin’s words, crossing his arms and preparing a burning insult when Poe stepped foreword.

“Look, Hugs, I know you and creepy guy Snoke get along and stuff. He's the head of your house, I get it.” Hux sneered at the use of the wretched nickname, opening his mouth to protest, but Poe cut him off.

“But, I also know that you aren't an idiot. Just do this favour, if not for us, then for Ben.”

Hux rolled his eyes and sighed defeatedly. “Fine. I'll keep an eye on Snoke. But, you owe me,” he grumbled. Poe slapped his shoulder with a smile but quickly retreated when Hux shot him a scathing look.

“Sorry. Sorry. Forgot you were still you for a moment,” he said, hands raised in surrender. Hux smirked.

“Never mistake me for a decent human being. There’s always a catch,” Hux stated before turning on his heel and striding into the Great Hall.

“What an arse,” Rey growled.

………

Hux was walking to his old common room, mostly to see Phasma, Mitaka, and Thanisson as he himself had his own room, complimentary of his title of Head Boy. He turned a corner, still thinking over his conversation with Finn, Rey, and Poe. Did they really believe Snoke was the cause of the Rathtar running loose? He knew Snoke was a bit dodgy but the man wasn't evil.

He turned a corner, just passing the potions room when he heard voices. He peeked into the room, his hand flying up to smother a gasp as he spotted Professor Snoke whispering with Bala Tik, leader of the Guavian Death Gang.

"The job was simple! You were to release that Rathtar after two days, no more, no less," Snoke growled.

"Well listen, the plan would've worked if that Solo brat hadn't stumbled in and screwed it up!" Bala Tik stated, crossing his arms defensively. "I tried to get rid of him but-"

"But you failed and, as a result, there's now a sizeable hole in my favourite student's side. This does not make me happy, Bala Tik."

Hux's eyes widened as he remembered the events at the library. There had been a flash of green light. Ren's wand hadn't flashed green when he cast a spell before; it had flashed red.

“Well, what do you suggest I do?” the gangster asked, leaning against the wall suddenly very close to the door. Hux clamped his hand tighter over his mouth, holding his breath. He could smell the pungent scent of Bala Tik’s breath from where he stood. 

“What do I suggest?” Snoke asked rhetorically, a cruel turn to his smile. “I suggest you deal with the boy before I have to so we can move on to his mother and his meddlesome father.”

“Deal with the boy? How?” Bala Tik inquired.

“I don't care how you do it. Just kill him in a way that won't trace back to me. If I'm exposed, you’ll be the first to die.”

Hux raced away as he heard Snoke edge toward the door. He peeked around the corner, spotting the decrepit old man glance around for any eavesdroppers. When the man’s scarred, wrinkled face disappeared once more into his dark classroom, Hux allowed himself to breath. He slid down the wall, hugging his knees on the floor. They were going to kill Ren.

Rey was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter! So sorry for the wait! We're still going through all of our other stories for Armie-Geddon!
> 
> Please comment and Kudos because it really does make us want to write faster and better!
> 
> Additionally, our own dear Alice now has an account on here. She's called DailyAl and she takes requests!
> 
> Check her out and have a lovely day!
> 
> ~-TellyAl


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes at the end for reference explanations!

Kylo was livid. How dare his meddling little sister accuse his favourite professor of foul play! He knew quite well that Snoke had little to no respect for his mother but the old man would never resort to such cloak and dagger methods simply to remove her from her position. To imply that he would let loose a Rathtar in the school, risking the lives of hundreds of students just to become Headmaster was nothing short of insanity.

He reeled back, preparing to slam his fist into the stone wall in rage when a flash of orange caught his eye. He glanced over to spot a rather distressed looking Hux almost running down the corridor towards his mother’s office.

The Slytherin didn't seem to have spotted him, racing by in what looked like very uncharacteristic desperation. Kylo squinted suspiciously, deciding to follow the other teen. He hurried to catch up to Hux, keeping back just enough to stay undetected. He skidded to a stop when they reached the secret entrance of the Headmistress’ Office, hiding behind a tapestry before Hux could see him.

“Xendor,” Hux whispered to the stature of a woman guarding the passage. The statue’s face morphed into a melancholy expression, lowering her wand passively as the door was revealed. Kylo watched as Hux ascended the stairs before jogging over to the doorway, listening in on what Hux wished to tell his mother.

………

Hux raced up the stairs of the passage in what could only be called panic. His mind was racing a mile a minute as he thought about what he had heard only half an hour ago. He was already talking as he ran up the last few steps.

“Headmistress Organa! I have something important to tell you! It's about Professor S-” Hux froze in the doorway of the Headmistress’ office, the blood rushing from his face. He felt sick as his wide eyes landed on Snoke standing behind the large oak desk where Leia Organa would be.

“Armitage. What brings you here?” the wrinkled man asked with a sneer.

“I… Where’s Headmistress Organa?” Hux inquired, clasping his hands nervously behind his back.

“Professor Organa had to leave for diplomatic reasons. For now, you bring your troubles, questions, and concerns to me. Now, what is it you needed?”

Hux racked his brain for an answer, taking a deep, calming breath before saying,

“Professor Solo. He wished me to inform the, erm, Headmaster, that he was running low on Bantha food. He would like paid leave in order to buy more.”

Snoke looked suspicious for a moment before his face bexams expressionless.

“Why does he need paid leave? Can he not simply order it or smuggle it in?” Snoke said with a hint of malice in his tone.

“W-well, ahem, he needs to travel to the desert to get the food. That's at least a good three day trip-”

“Very well, Armitage. You may tell Solo he is excused from his duties as Groundskeeper for three days. Now, if there's nothing else, I'd like to be alone.”

Hux nodded curtly, turning on his heel and rushing out of the office and down the stairs. He took a deep breath when he reached the bottom, the secret door shutting behind him, the statue of old Headmistress Arden Lyn sliding into place.

Hux’s chest felt tight with panic. He was absolutely sure Snoke knew he was lying. The old man had given him such a cold look that even he, being very near impossible to intimidate, had shuddered in fear. Damn that Rey girl and anyone associated with her for forcing him into this blasted situation.

In a moment of unshakable rage, Hux pulled back his fist, ready to slam it into a thick tapestry covering the wall. He gasped as his fist was grabbed, seemingly by the tapestry itself.

“Such aggression towards a wall hanging, young one,” a voice teased as a ghostly hand pushed Hux’s fist back. A familiar figure fazed through the tapestry to face Hux. Qui-Gon Jinn, the Ghost of Gryffindor house tsked and shook his head.

“I'm surprised at you, Armitage. You’re widely know as a level headed and intelligent young man. At least, that's what Maul tells me so perhaps I shouldn't take it for granted. He is, after all, half the man he used to be.”

Qui-Gon’s humour filled smirk seemed to shift when he spotted the expression on Hux’s face.

“What is it?” he inquired, looking sympathetic. Hux weighed his options briefly before sighing.

“I… I overheard a plot to kill a student. I need to inform Headmistress Organa but she’s away on a diplomatic mission.”

“Kill a student? Who would do such a thing?” the Ghost pried gently.

“Professor Snoke. He’s after Professor Organa’s job.”

Qui-Gon scoffed, absolutely enraged.

“That bastard. He was the one that released that Rathtar, wasn't he?”

Hux nodded in reply.

“If you don't mind my asking, who is the student he wants dead?” Qui-Gon asked. Hux bit his lip nervously.

“Professor Organa’s son, Ben Solo.”

Hux jumped when he heard a sound from down the corridor followed by rapid footfalls; someone running away.

_Ren._

………

Kylo ran as fast as he could, racing through the winding corridors he knew well. He passed by numerous students, all turning to look at him and wonder what was wrong, where he was running to, why he was crying, but Ren ignored them.

He shoved aside an empty portrait leaning on a wall, sprinting through the secret passageway. He heard a rip, but he didn't care, keeping his frantic pace and emerging out into the night. The cold air stung his eyes as he ran but he didn't stop until he stood by the Black Lake, slamming his back against the tall and ancient oak tree and sliding down to hug his knees.

How could this happen? Hux had to have heard wrong. Maybe he was lying? No; Hux didn't lie. Lying was beneath him. He occasionally bent the truth, but never for anything this important.

Snoke really was trying to kill him.

Kylo let out a sob, shivering in the cold air as it began to rain.

“Aw. Poor child. What’re you doing shaking out here in the cold?”

Kylo’s head snapped up, his eyes immediately landing on a slimy looking man with a ruthless gaze.

“What? Surprised to see me? Maybe you should've thought twice about runnin’ off after hearing there was a price on your head, yeah?”

The man, Bala Tik, stepped closer with a sneer, raising his wand as rain began to pour from the sky harder than before.

Kylo rose swiftly, his wand immediately in his hand as he eased into a defensive stance. He gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, attempting to immobilise him.

Kylo slammed the back of his head into his attacker's nose, struggling away from him only to be tackled by a third man. His face was pressed into the muddy ground as the man tried to wrestle his wand away from him. Kylo managed to mutter a spell through the mud, the man flying backwards and slamming into the ground.

Bala Tik began shouting spells and curses that Ren barely managed to dodge. He yelled in shock as he was hit in the back by a stun hex, his body no longer able to respond the way his mind wanted.

He crumpled to the ground, his clothes caked in mud and his hair sticking to his face in clumps. Bala Tik stood above him with a dangerous smirk, placing a heavy boot on Kylo’s chest.

“It’s a shame you had to die. We could've had some fun. Oh well. I guess I'll have to settle for that ginger eavesdropper. It'll be fun to watch him squirm under my-”

Suddenly, Bala Tik was thrown backwards by a powerful blast of gold from Kylo’s wand. An inhuman sound echoed through the space, and Ren couldn't quite tell if it was from Bala Tik or himself.

Before Kylo had time to wander anything more, he was submerged in the murky black water of the lake. He fought to move but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. He was sinking further, the light from the moon above the surface slowly diminishing the further he went. He closed his eyes in defeat.

This was it.

………

Hux was gasping for breath as he looked for where Ren had gone. He had been successfully keeping up with the other teen until a certain point where he bumped into Phasma. He quickly cut her off in her questioning, simply telling her to get Rey, Poe, and Finn before running off again. He sighed in annoyance; Ren had seemingly disappeared into thin air.

Hux was beginning to get desperate, combing his fingers through his hair as he racked his brain for a solution. What to do? What to do? What would Ren do? He had to look for something out of place; something that didn't belong. He had to find it before it was too late…

His eyes snapped up to the empty portrait leaning against the wall while all other portraits were full of movement and hanging on the wall. He quickly pushed the portrait aside, eyes widening when a secret passageway was revealed. He glanced down to see a patch of what looked like yellow and black fabric from a Hufflepuff robe.

Kylo.

Hux raced down the dark passageway, reaching the end in record time and climbing out into the night. He glanced around quickly before several flashes of green light caught his attention. He looked toward them to see Bala Tik firing spell after spell at Ren. Two more men were on the ground near the scene, one with blood caked over his face and the other unconscious in the mud as the rain poured.

Hux rushed toward the fight without a second thought, only stopping when the man with the bloodied face rose just enough to fire a spell at Ren’s back. Hux watched in horror as Ren dropped limply to the ground, Bala Tik advancing on him and pinning him down with his foot. The gangster seemed to say something with a deadly sneer, leaning down to speak directly to Ren.

Hux raised his wand, preparing a spell when an enraged and ragged yell pierced the air. With a giant flash of gold that looked like liquid fire, Bala Tik was sent backwards, landing yards away in the grass, completely charred.

Hux sighed in utter relief, walking forward towards the lake to see if Kylo was alright. He jumped when he heard voices behind him. Phasma, Rey, Poe, and Finn sprinted toward him, all looking incredibly concerned.

“Armie! What the hell is going on!” Phasma demanded.

“Ren. He was attacked. You were right, Rey. It was Snoke! He tried to kill-,” Hux stuttered out but stopped abruptly. “Ren,” he gasped, looking around frantically.

His eyes landed on the lake where Ren’s wand was floating, abandoned. He dived in without thinking, leaving behind the worried voices of the others. He could only see black before him as he swam lower and lower, searching for any sign of the other teen.

He spotted from the corner of his eye the gleam of a necklace; a carved snippet of Japor ivory wood on a string of some kind of metal. He reached out past the charm, grabbing what felt like fabric and pulling. A pale face emerged from the blackness, dotted with marks and freckles.

Hux released the front of torn robes to wrap his arm around Ren’s unconscious body, extending his other with his wand in his grip. He used his last bits of breath to shout out a spell that propelled the two of them to the surface.

Hux gasped for breath as he broke through the surface of the freezing cold water. He dragged himself and Ren out of the lake with help from Phasma and Poe, landing on the grass in a heap.

“Is- Is he breathing?” Hux demanded. Phasma leaned down, holding her hand under Kylo’s nose.

“No,” she said, her voice just barely wavering. Hux rolled over with effort, forcing himself into a kneeling position beside Ren. He placed his hands over Kylo’s unmoving chest, closing his eyes and whispering a spell.

Kylo’s eyes snapped open and he turned on his side, violently coughing up water. Dark eyes met Hux’s light green, shock and confusion evident in their depths.

“You… thank you…” Kylo whispered before slumping to the ground, Hux following suit.

Everything was dark, the same colour as those eyes…

Hux was so tired…

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quite long chapter. I hope you all don't mind! We're going to include a sort of reference explanation below so you can further understand our horrific nerdiness!
> 
> Thanks muchly for reading!
> 
> References and Stuff:
> 
> •The statue in front of the Headmistress' Office is a 25,000 year old Dark Jedi in Star Wars Lore, Arden Lyn, the oldest know person in existence.
> 
> •The password was Xendor because that was the name of Arden Lyn's dead lover. 
> 
> •The necklace that Hux sees when he's rescuing Kylo was the Japor Snippet given to Padmé Amidala by Anakin Skywalker as a good luck charm. Though it was originally on a simple string, it's now on a chain of metal made from Anakin's prosthetic hand. Kylo hasn't taken it off since his Uncle gave it to him when he was three. 
> 
> And finally, the Ghosts for all the houses are as follows:
> 
> Qui-Gon Jinn: Ghost of Gryffindor  
> Yoda: Ghost of Hufflepuff  
> Padmé Amidala: Ghost of Ravenclaw  
> Darth Maul: Ghost of Slytherin
> 
> ~Telly


	7. Chapter 7

Light was the first thing his eyes could see; blinding white light followed by familiar voices. They sounded concerned.

Kylo opened his eyes completely, blurry faces slowly coming into focus. His mother and father stared down at him with faces full of compassion and relief.

“Ben! Thank god you’re awake,” Leia said, her eyes swimming with tears. Before Kylo could speak, he was enveloped in a warm hug, his mother rocking just slightly.

“Mom,” Ren breathed, still slightly dazed. “Mom, I have something to tell you,” he coughed as Leia pulled back gently.

“Don't worry darling. Professor Snoke told me everything,” she said with a reassuring smile. Ren paled as his eyes landed on Snoke standing just behind his father.

“I… I’m very tired,” Kylo said softly.

“Of course, Ben. We’ll leave you alone but if you need us, don't hesitate to ask,” Leia said, placing a kiss on his damp forehead and turning to leave. His father stepped forward next, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“You be careful kid. Don't wanna make hospital visits a routine,” he joked. Ren forced a smile, nodding carefully. Han returned the gesture before walking out with Leia, Snoke thankfully following close behind.

Ren sighed in relief as he was left alone. His eyes, landed on the table at the end of his cot, covered in candies and cards from his family and his teammates. He sat up slowly, reaching out to pick up a card.

 _“Get better soon. We need you on the Quidditch Pitch, -Sincerely, Your Knights”_ Kylo smiled at the inside joke, looking over all of the signatures and personal messages. A small hoot caught his attention and he glanced over to see a large cage set beside him. Inside sat a regal looking owl with almost gold feathers and another owl, much smaller and rounder with white and blue feathers.

The smaller of the two hooted again, almost sounding concerned. The larger one made a chirp of correction.

“Hey Artoo. Hey Threepeo,” Ren greeted, sticking his fingers through the cage. Artoo rubbed his head against Ren’s outstretched fingers affectionately. "Why aren't you with Uncle Luke?"

A groan caught Kylo off guard and he glanced around confusedly. He had thought he was alone. He spotted the familiar red hair and pale skin immediately. Hux. He was asleep it seemed, in the cot to Kylo’s immediate left.

The other teen had no cards, no candies, no people worrying over him at his bedside. The only thing Kylo could see was a thick book with a little silver and red bow stuck to it on the table at the foot of the cot and a large lump of orange fur curled up against Hux’s stomach.

Where were Hux’s parents? Had they come to visit while he was still asleep? Kylo shook his head. This was none of his business. He didn't even like Hux so why was he worried?

He jumped when his thoughts were interrupted by a tired voice.

“Ren?” Hux said, sounding confused. “What…” he groaned, trailing off as he pushed himself into a seated position.

“Why am I here?” he almost demanded, still apparently in a daze.

“You almost drowned saving me. You're supposed to stay here until the Nurse says otherwise.”

Hux huffed in annoyance. “Oh please. I'm fine,” he said before going into a short coughing fit. The big ball of orange fluff beside him miaowed softly, uncurling and nuzzling into Hux’s lap.

They sat in silence for a good few minutes before Ren couldn't take it anymore.

“Can I ask you something?” he all but blurted. Hux rose an eyebrow, not even bothering to look at Ren.

“You just did,” he said plainly. Kylo ignored him, turning toward him.

“Where are your parents?”

Hux glanced over, his usual cold expressionless demeanour shifting to one of surprise and slight hurt.

“What?” he demanded, his brows furrowed.

“I just… It’s common practice to alert one’s parents when their child is injured. Why aren't they here with you, making sure you're alright and fussing over you?”

“I'm not sure why that’s any of your business, Ren.” Hux’s glare was icy and poisonous but Kylo didn't falter.

“It's not really. I just wanted to know…” An awkward silence passed between the two before Kylo continued. “I was raised in this castle. I remember your father. He was the Potions Professor when I was little. And your mother was the Herbology Professor.”

Hux sighed, sensing the conversation would not end until Kylo got an answer.

“No. My mother didn't work here,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Kylo questioned. “Your mother was Maratelle Hux. She taught me how to make a Pepperup Potion when I was seven-”

“Maratelle Hux is not my mother,” Hux snapped, effectively silencing Kylo.

“My mother was a servant that my fanger grew a bit too fond of. She was fired shortly after I was born.”

“I… I didn't know…” Kylo trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say.

“No one knew. My father kept it a secret. They didn't want a scandal so they just pretended to love each other when they could barely tolerate being in the same room. Keeping up appearances, you know.”

Kylo carefully rose from his cot, walking over to sit on the edge of Hux’s.

“I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious. I'm… I’m sorry,” he said. Hux looked up at him, briefly entertaining the idea of telling him to fuck off. He sighed, sitting up and pulling the large orange cat beside him into his lap.

“Thank you. I accept your apology.”

The two spent the next few hours chatting, Kylo carefully petting the ginger cat named Millicent as he regaled Hux with stories of his youth. The story of his father chasing him through the corridors of the school during the Winter Holiday when he was five, finally catching him and tickling him until he could hardly breath. Hux listened peacefully, accepting the storytelling as a different sort of apology.

Rey, Finn, Poe, and Phasma visited later, each bringing gifts for the two. Rey pelted Ren with a large stuffed Wampa, the two immediately engaging in a wrestling competition while the others watched on. Hux felt a warmth blossoming in his chest. He gazed about at all of the smiling faces in the room, feeling accepted for once in his life.

………


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo was distracted; somehow Hux could just tell. On the outside, he looked like he was enjoying himself, bantering easily with Poe, lightly rough housing with Rey, and sharing Quidditch strategies with Finn and Phasma. Outwardly he looked completely content, but Hux could almost see the thoughts churning in his head.

Finally. Kylo seemed to make a decision, speaking up.

“So, we have a problem,” he stated.

“What is it?” Finn asked, looking immediately concerned at Kylo’s expression.

“My mother was here when I woke up. I tried to tell her what happened, but she said that Snoke had already told her.”

Rey scoffed, looking positively livid. “Why didn't you just talk to her then?” she asked, though she already knew the answer.

“Because Snoke was right there behind her, waiting for me to slip up and say something,” Ren replied darkly. “I'm sorry Rey. I should've listened to you.”

The group went into a somber silence, each person thinking to themselves, trying to find a solution.

“So what do we do?” Phasma inquired, breaking the silence.

“As I see it, there’s only one thing we can do,” Hux spoke up, all eyes immediately flickering to him. “I suggest we find a way to separate Snoke from Professor Organa.”

“And how in the hell do we do that, Carrot Top?” Poe questioned. Hux quirked an eyebrow at the nickname but continued regardless.

“What is one thing Snoke hates more than anything?” Hux supplied. When he received no answer, he rolled his eyes and continued. “Disorder. So if one or two of us could get into the supplies cupboard in the Potions Room to rearrange some of his things, maybe set off a few minor explosives…”

“That’s genius!” Ren said excitedly, beaming at Hux. Hux felt a sudden warm, tingling sensation in his stomach at the smile. He caught sight of Poe staring at him with a glimmer in his eye but decidedly ignored him.

“Would that really work?” Rey asked, looking slightly skeptical.

“Believe me, Snoke would absolutely fall for that,” Phasma said. “He’s insane about keeping his things in order. He sent me to detention for a week for putting the Carnivorous Reeksa where the herbs of Maridun should've gone,” she continued, sounding just slightly bitter.

“Perfect. So who will be the ones to risk life and limb to distract Smeagol incarnate?” Poe asked, earning a few chuckles from the group.

“Well, I have a key to just about any room in the castle,” Phasma said. Hux looked over at her admonishingly.

“Not from you! I'm dating the Head Girl,” she defended, hands raised in innocence.

“Alright,” Ren said. “So Phasma has the means to get into the cupboard. We need someone else who’s good at climbing so we can get to the things at the top of the shelves to really mess with him.”

Rey grinned as Kylo, Finn, and Poe all looked to her. “You don't even have to ask. I've been wanting to do this for years,” she admitted with a smirk.

“Fantastic,” Kylo exclaimed. “Hux and I should be cleared to leave tomorrow. We should all meet in front of the Slytherin Common Room in the evening to carry out the plan. Rey and I know all of the secret passages in the castle so we can travel unseen that way.”

The group readily agreed, all supplying different ideas for where to hide Snoke’s supplies until the Nurse shooed everyone out, saying something or other about Ren and Hux needing their sleep.

As the group exited the hospital wing, Poe pulled Phasma to the side.

“Did you see those two?” he whispered excitedly. Phasma smirked.

“Total heart eyes. They’ve got it bad and I bet they don't even know,” she replied. Poe nodded, his smile becoming impish.

“Then, my dear Captain Chrome, the responsibility has fallen to us. It is now our sworn duty to get those two nerds together whether they like it or not!”

The two grinned and shook hands, sealing the deal before walking off toward their respective common rooms.

This would prove to be interesting.

………

Hux didn't know what time it was. All he knew was that he couldn't sleep. He turned over frustratedly, looking over at Kylo. A small smile spread across his lips when he spotted the other teen whispering to a small blue and white owl.

The owl chirped back quietly, sounding more like a robot than a bird. Hux’s brows shot up in surprise when the owl looked directly at him, Kylo glancing over and smiling when he saw Hux.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked. Hux nodded, watching the bird warily as its feathers puffed up threateningly at him.

“Easy Artoo,” Ren cooed, gently stroking the bird's feathers. Hux watched silently for a moment before a glimmer caught his eye. The pendant he had seen before slipped out from its hiding place in Ren’s shirt. He could’ve sworn he’d seen that pendant before.

“What is that?” he asked softly. Ren looked confused for a moment before following Hux’s gaze and spotting the charm.

“Oh. Nothing. Just…” he stuttered, beginning to stuff the necklace back inside his shirt.

“Ren,” Hux pried. “You’re the only person I've told about my mother. This’ll make it even.”

Kylo looked hesitant but pulled the necklace back out, looking down at it almost sadly.

“It was my grandmothers. My grandfather carved it himself and gave it to her for good luck when they were young. She was buried with it but… she wanted me to have it.” Hux tilted his head curiously.

“She wanted you to have it?” he repeated. The realisation suddenly dawned on him and he gasped.

“Your grandmother is a ghost?”

Kylo nodded.

“What happened?” he questioned, sitting up completely and looking at Ren interestedly.

Ren sighed, mentally preparing himself for the story.

“My grandmother was murdered,” he stated. “If you ask anyone else, they’d say that she died during childbirth, but they're wrong. She was killed… by Darth Vader.”

Hux’s jaw dropped open, his eyes going wide. “What? What about your grandfather? Did Darth Vader kill him as well?” he inquired.

Kylo nodded solemnly, his fingers stroking the pendant thoughtfully. “In a way, they killed each other. It’s difficult to explain in a way that you'd understand…”

“I thought Luke Skywalker killed Darth Vader?” Hux said, his mind racing.

“He didn't. Vader let himself die. His last act was to protect his children, and to finally mourn the loss of his wife.”

“How do you know all of this?” Hux asked in wonderment. Kylo smiled mirthlessly.

“My grandmother told me.”

“Your grandmother? She's here?”

Kylo nodded softly. “I would've thought you’d have figured it out by now. My grandmother is Padme Amidala, the Ghost of Ravenclaw.”

“Does that mean-” Hux started. “My grandfather was Anakin Skywalker, or as he was better known, Darth Vader.”

“Darth Vader is your grandfather,” Hux repeated, absolutely flabbergasted.

“So your Mother and Uncle are… You're a bloody Prince?”

Kylo snorted, throwing his pillow at Hux. “Really? That's what you got out of that story?” he said with a laugh. The two shared a glance, staring into each other's eyes for what felt like an hour before Kylo looked away with a blush.

“I think that's enough sharing for one day,” he said, placing Artoo back in his cage and laying down. Hux nodded in agreement, pulling his blanket up and allowing Millicent to climb onto his stomach.

“Goodnight Hux,” Ren said, rolling over.

“Goodnight, your Highness.”

”Wow. Remind me to never tell you anything ever again.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are hard for Telly to write because Telly doesn't have empathy. Alice please come home so you can write the feelings and I can write the banter and references. 
> 
> ~Telly


End file.
